


Fists Like Kisses

by mediocrewriterboy



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boxer Tweek, Kenny is there because he's kinda like a rag doll, Knows the truth, M/M, OOH BOY HERE WE GO AGAIN, Trans Tweek Tweak, body appreciation??, craig regards Tweek's body so much now because he knkws, have this as a shitty apology, i guess this could count as a continuation to the first one??, i guess?, i know I promised trans Craig but I got stuck, kyle gets out his anger on sand bags lmao, listen I fucking love boxer Tweek more than anything, not really like at all but, shrugs, so um, stan and Kyle go to the gym too, stan is moral support, thats right fuckers more trans tweek, theyre high school aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrewriterboy/pseuds/mediocrewriterboy
Summary: "I'd literally let Tweek kick my ass."Stan looked up from his phone, eyebrows furrowed, Kenny doing the same on the other side of Craig. They glanced at each other. "Dude, seriously?"////••••\\\\Craig often waited for Tweek after boxing practice, sitting back to enjoy watching him beat the shit out of others, but when he was conned into getting in the ring with Tweek, he suddenly gained a new sense of appreciation for his boyfriend. And a minor concussion.





	Fists Like Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, it's almost three am and I HAD to write this
> 
> Finals are coming up and I need distraction and it's in the form of Tweek in a boxing ring with his boyfriend

"I've always wondered why you wouldn't let me watch you practice, but I guess it makes sense now. Do you just work out in a sports top or what?" Craig asked on their way to the gym, Tweek tearing white tape with his teeth before settling it on his wrist, flexing his fingers out then fisting them up.

He looked up to Craig with a side eye. "Usually like a sports bra and shorts. I get way too hot for anything else." He shrugged, riffling in his bag for his shoes to change into later.

"Sexy," Craig said before holding his arm when Tweek elbowed him.

It wasn't secret that Craig admired Tweek's body, it was only natural after being together for so long, and it was interesting to watch it change so much over the years, too. Since testosterone wasn't available for him yet, working out was Tweek's new fix, almost to an excessive degree. Craig only stepped in when he started to let himself get hurt.

But here, in the boxing ring, was Tweek's domain.

Craig sat down against the wall and caught Tweek's bag when he tossed it to him, bouncing on his lightweight shoes and beating his gloves together as Kenny called out happily to him.

It really had been a long time since Craig actually watched his boyfriend box, probably after sixth grade he was told to not come anymore, for a reason now obvious. He had the chance now, to catch up on all the lost time, and he certainly wasn't disappointed.

It was a good thing that Kenny was practically a non-feeling doll, seeing how Tweek threw himself full force into each swing of a fist or his leg, and Craig couldn't tear his wide eyes away from the ferocious look on his boyfriend's face. He watched how deeply his nose scrunched and cheeks pulled back to bite hard into his mouthguard before he brought Kenny down to his back. 

Craig found himself standing, hands around his mouth as he called, "Get him, tiger!" And Tweek turned, eyes wide and wild before they melted into something happy and bashful, bleeding nose and all.

"Jesus Christ, dude, what is he eating?" Kenny asked when he managed to pull himself up, leaning on the ropes as he took out his mouthguard and rubbed his lip on his forearm. 

Craig grinned. "You should see his little meal plan list on the fridge. It's fuckin' strict." 

Tweek rolled his eyes, doing a flip out of the ring off the ropes and trotting over to Craig, who handed him an uncapped water bottle. He drank down a quarter of it. "I gotta fill out my waist, man. Protein and whatever." He said, letting Craig wipe his face with a towel before slipping a headband into his hair.

"You should fight him, dude, your tiny boyfriend is an actual monster." Kenny said, already undoing his gloves and smiling crookedly. "Though I probably don't need to tell you that." He said, laughing before he got a glove into the stomach.

Craig regarded Tweek, really looked at him like one would a fighter instead of the actual love of his life. His flat chest was filling and emptying rapidly with greedy inhales of air, his black sports bra flattening just where it needed to. His stomach was flat with just a small ridge on his hips and lower belly that Craig loved but knew Tweek loathed more than anything. His legs, once gangly and a little knobby, we're now full and looked powerful enough to kick through steel if the need ever arose. His arms were still lithe but toned, lines showing off what needed to be shown.

He got to look at his back as he walked off to go help Kyle set something up, Stan coming in from his peripheral, but he gave him no attention, not when he watched small dimples show from above bright red gym shorts as Tweek leaned down to help lift a sand bag over his shoulder.

"I'd literally let Tweek kick my ass," Craig decided aloud to himself.

Kenny and Stan's conversation was brought to a halt at the sudden revelation, exchanging a look with each other before nodding once.

Craig was brought back to attention by hands clapping in his face and gloves getting shoved around his neck.

"It's decided! Craig, just go one round with Tweek and see how you do." Kenny said as Stan handed him extra shorts, a roll of white tape, and shoes.

"Hope you guys aren't harboring anything, because Tweek doesn't go easy on anyone." Stan said, patting Craig on the back as he stared, confused, between them.

"I wasn't--" he tried to say but he was getting pushed back towards the locker room to get changed.

This wouldn't be the first fight he had with Tweek, but this was going to be the first physical fight they would have since elementary school, before they had started dating. 

He was nervous.

Did he go easy on Tweek? Or would it hurt his feelings? Maybe he could take to trying to dodge his attacks or block them until he got tired? Which Tweek rarely, if ever, got truly tired, so that wouldn't work. He just had to control his swings, maybe. He would try that. His last resort would be to run the fuck out of there.

He wrapped his hands like he had watched Tweek do only a million times and slipped on Kenny's gloves. A new mouthguard sat in between his teeth as he walked out of the locker room, setting a typical passive expression on as he looked to Tweek in the rink, bouncing - cutely - in his corner, Stan and Kenny in his ear about something.

Expecting a tender gaze, Craig felt his heart drop to the floor when Tweek turned his head to give him a look of venom he only reserved for practice.

Craig was actually fucked.

He swallowed nervously as he stepped into the ring, standing straight in the opposite corner of Tweek, hands hanging dumbly at his sides. Tweek already had his up and ready to go.

"I want a clean fight, guys! Nothing below the belt, as usual. Other than that, beat the shit out of each other." Stan said, standing in the middle of the ring, looking at Craig expectantly until he held up his gloved fists. 

"My money's on Tweek! Kyle, you're so gonna owe me." Kenny laughed from the other side of the gym before Stan blew the whistle and stepped away from between them.

////••••\\\\\\\

"Oh, my fucking God, dude, that wasn't even a minute!" 

"I seriously can't believe you knocked out your own boyfriend, that was so awesome." 

"Stan, this isn't funny! What if he doesn't wake up? Jesus Christ, I killed Craig!"

Craig warbled and his head twitched up before falling back down, eyes opening at odd times before trying to focus up at the blond head above him. "Whba?" He asked, lip feeling numb and fat like he had just been to the dentist. Was he drooling, too?

"He's awake! Oh, thank god. Craig! Are you alright?" Tweek asked, hands gingerly touching and flitting over Craig's cheeks.

Craig spit out his mouthguard and that made it a little easier to talk. "What the fuck happened?"

"Tweek knocked your ass flat out in the first minute of the match. You got, like, two hits in before Tweek got you with a kick and a bitch of a left hook." Kenny explained, a grin playing on his mouth.

"You went down like a rock." Kyle snickered from behind everyone, holding a bottle of ibuprofen and water.

"Did you really even try? You know Tweek could take it. Or were you just scared to hurt him?" Stan asked with a raised eyebrow, looking over the two. "Because Tweek really didn't hold back!" He laughed, the other two joining him as Craig groaned loudly.

Tweek whined in his throat, panicked. "I-I'm so sorry, Craig, I really didn't mean to hurt you! I-I thought you'd do the same, so I took it as normal practice. Are you mad?" He asked, holding a cold rag to his eye.

Craig was still trying to piece shit together, so he just blinked his eye dumbly and said, "No," before trying to sit up. 

Tweek helped him and took the things from Kyle, Kenny helping take his gloves off as Tweek got him to take medicine. 

"Whatever that was, I'm so glad I recorded it." Kenny grinned and waved his phone before Craig kicked at him half-hearted, also because his head was spinning, and Kyle was saying something about his pupils, concussion maybe?

Whatever it was, Craig paid it no mind as he turned to hide himself in Tweek's sweaty neck.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> Send me stuff on my new tumblr because I need South Park people to talk to AND I want like. Prompts and stuff. I dunno there's like a 50/50 chance I can do this but hey, 
> 
> @mediocre-fic-writer


End file.
